


Breakfast

by GemmaRose



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aleph Merida, Alephs are like super-alphas, F/F, Knotting, Omega Rapunzel, Omega Verse, hermaphroditic Alephs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida loves showering her Mate with love and adoration, especially during Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Rapunzel hummed to herself, flipping the omelette onto Merida’s plate and turning off the burner. “Are you going to come eat?” she called down the hall, splitting the blueberry toaster waffles and fresh bacon between their plates.

“Coming.” the ginger called back, and Rapunzel sat down as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her hand froze halfway to the maple syrup bottle when Merida swung around the door frame, socks gliding over the hardwood floors.

“What the-”

“You like it?” the younger woman smirked, doing a little twirl. Her pleated skirt flared up, revealing she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Rapunzel swallowed hard. The crisp white shirt was a size too small, the top three buttons undone and the next three straining, and it was sheer enough to reveal the tiny, lacy scrap of a bra she was wearing under it. If you could call two circles that barely covered her areolas a bra. The socks were even more ridiculous, thigh high white silk with a blue bow the same colour as the skirt sewn on the outer seams. They ended just a few finger widths below the skirt’s hem, and she could see the garter straps when Merida moved.

Rapunzel nodded, and Merida looked her up and down. Her chosen outfit seemed a lot sillier now, just plain white panties and her usual apron, but the taller lady grinned. “I’m so glad I’m tapping that later.” she smirked, seating herself and grabbing the syrup. Rapunzel snorted.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that? You’re the one who looks like jailbait.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need a fancy outfit to look like the hottest piece of ass on this planet. It took me ten minutes to get these buttons done.”

“I bet.” Rapunzel smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

“Could you grab me a bendy straw?”

“You just wanna look at my ass.” Rapunzel smiled knowingly.

“And I want a bendy straw, which are closer to you.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood up, crossing to the cabinet. It was an upper one, and she had to reach a little to grab a straw, but when she turned back to the table Merida was smiling. Not her “you’re sexy and I got a good look” smirk, but the soft grin she saved for when nobody else was looking. Rapunzel chuckled and handed the straw over, watching Merida suck down her orange juice with great relish.

After eating, Merida wiped down the table and counter, while Rapunzel washed pans and stacked the dishwasher. Rapunzel started the dishwasher, and turned around to see Merida sitting on the edge of the table giving her a predatory grin. “Bit cold in here, isn’t it?”

Rapunzel shivered, and Merida rolled her shoulders as she hopped off the table. One of the buttons gave, pinging off the handle of one of the cabinets, and Rapunzel’s eyes flicked down to the teeny tiny plaid skirt. Earlier she’d been able to clearly see the head of her mate’s penis hanging down past the fabric, now the skirt was bunched up and sliding back over it, fully erect.

The blonde shuddered, and her eyes flicked back up to meet her mate’s. “You’d better come warm me up, then.” she smirked, pulling on one of the strings which tied her apron up around her neck. It slipped down, revealing the tops of her breasts, and Merida closed the distance between them.

“Oh I’ve got some ideas on how to do that.” she purred, pulling on the strings until the knot came undone entirely, and the apron slid over Rapunzel’s body to rest on the floor. Merida rubbed her fingers over the damp spot, and the blonde gasped quietly.

“Well, body heat, does work.” she gasped, Merida’s fingers slipping into her underwear and rubbing over her clit.

“Hmm, then I guess this will have to go.” the redhead breathed, pulling the panties down. “Oh, seems like you’ve got a little problem.” she grinned, kneeling to fully remove the well soaked garment. It was flicked over towards the doorway, and the apron shoved in the same direction. “Looks all nice and wet, I bet you’re just waiting for someone to put something in there.”

Rapunzel squeaked as her mate’s finger began rubbing her clit again, legs tensing. “Yes, please do.” she gasped, arching into the pinpoint of pressure.

Merida smiled and stood, trailing her damp fingers up the blonde’s side before tangling them in the newly cut golden locks. The ginger Aleph pressed gentle kisses all over her mate’s face, one for each freckle, and gave a gentle tug on Rapunzel’s hair.

The blonde moaned, grasping the counter for support as her mate played with her hair. Finally the taller woman's lips found hers, and she rolled her hips against the young Aleph's firm cock. "Mer, please, touch me." she gasped between messy, breathless kisses.

The ginger stepped back, hands still tangled in blonde roots, and gave her slender mate a vicious grin. "Really, blondie?" She cooed, fingers just barely touching skin as they danced down to the Omega's hips.

"For God's sake, Merida, just get me off." Rapunzel snapped, grabbing one of her mate's hands and pulling it down to where her natural lubricant was dripping onto the hardwood floor. Two fingers stroked firmly along the inner edges of her labia and one thumb drew hard, tight circles on her clitoris.

In moments she was screaming Merida's name, and a stocky Scot in a sexy schoolgirl outfit was grinding against her. "You're so warm." the redhead purred, kissing across the blonde's chest. "I bet it'll be a right treat, fucking you. Can't wait to see your pretty little cunt wrapped tight around my great. big. knot."

Rapunzel shuddered, biting back a moan as her mate pressed slowly into her. "Fuck me dry, Mer." She gasped, not caring how she was being pressed into the counter and drawer handles so hard they'd leave bruises by the end of the hour. "Oh, GOD I need your knot.

Merida smirked and pulled slowly out, moving her mouth down to cover her mate's firm nipples. "First, let's play a game. How many times can I make you come before I knot?"

Rapunzel's hips bucked forward, but Merida didn't penetrate her again. Instead she lifted the blonde up, and placed her on the edge of the counter. "Let's see you make a mess, blondie."

Two strong hands clamped down on the Omega's thighs, and Merida began mouthing her mate's nipples.

Rapunzel whimpered as Merida continued to tease, firmly not touching her labia. She tried to lean back, and yelled in pain as Mer held on with her teeth. The redhead switched nipples after that, removing one hand from her thigh to roll and pinch and tug on the newly neglected one.

She could feel it coming, a wave building up which threatened to drown her, and when it broke she screamed. The liquid spread over the counter, dripping onto the floor, and Rapunzel fell backwards until her head and shoulders rested against the wall. The ache was returning already, and she didn't even feel capable of going another round yet.

Merida grinned, and reached down to stroke herself. "Look at this mess." She purred, pressing a kiss to Rapunzel's inner thigh. "We're going to spend hours cleaning it all up later."

"Please, Mer. Knot me. I- I need-"

"One more time, blondie." The Aleph coaxed, pulling her mate into her arms and carrying her to the kitchen table. "That's all I'll be able to take."

The Omega didn't resist being laid out on the nicely varnished oak, and Merida sat down in her chair. Leaning forward, she placed her head between the blonde's legs and swiped her tongue up the length of the girl's entrance. Rapunzel tensed, and Merida laid a hand on her stomach as her tongue swiped down. Up and down, slow and fast and slow again, rolling little circles on the clitoris every few swipes. Rapunzel's thighs gripped her head like a vice, and Merida nearly came before the Omega did.

Gathering up Rapunzel, the Aleph pulled her mate off of the table and onto her lap. "Love you." she whispered, pressing gentle kisses to the older woman's neck. 

"Fuck me." the Omega groaned, rutting against her mate's cock.

The Aleph moaned, almost coming right then and there, and lifted her mate up to slide down onto her length. The Omega's heat and pressure was too much for the ginger Aleph's self control, and she buried her face in her Omega's sweaty chest as she came, hips jerking spastically. The knot came moments later, a swelling of the flesh which flirted with the edge of pain where it entered the Omega.

The Aleph began to rock, leaving kisses and hickeys everywhere her mouth could reach, and in no time at all the Omega was having her fourth orgasm of the morning. The clenching of her walls was enough to make the Aleph gasp, and the rhythm was lost as she came hard, the chair rocking under them and hot fluid flowing from between her legs, dripping loudly on the floor.

As the high faded, the Aleph shifted her grip on her mate and stood. The Omega moaned loudly with each step the Aleph took, gasping sharply when the knot tugged at her entrance. The Aleph staggered over to a wall, and slammed her Omega against it as she began rutting again, building up to another long, intense climax.

The Omega came three times before her Aleph did, and they stayed against that wall until the Omega's stomach began to bulge, the semen trapped in her with no way out. Then they staggered over to the counter again, trailing sticky damp and making a new puddle down the cabinet door. There they collapsed, the Omega sitting in her Aleph's lap in a puddle of their ejaculate, and it still wasn't done. 

The Aleph thrusted clumsily, each movement drawing an utterance of her name from the Omega's lips, and came yet again with a howl. The Omega screamed through her own climax, dribbles of fluid joining the Aleph's splash on the floor as her stomach expanded even further. She looked heavily pregnant, her uterus swollen with seed, and the Aleph pressed a kiss to the drum-taught skin of her mate's abdomen.

The pair laid down, heedless of the mess getting in their hair, and the Aleph rolled her hips slowly, squeezing out the last dregs of what her body had to give. The Omega moaned as she was lifted, each motion jostling her over-stretched uterus, and the Aleph carried her carefully to the cleanest spot in the kitchen to lay down.

"I'm going to need a shower, and a nap." the blonde mumbled, weaving her fingers with her mate's.

"In that order?"

"Probably." Rapunzel grinned, pressing their joined hands to her swollen stomach.

Merida smiled and pressed slightly, making the older woman squirm.

"Mer, stop that. I'm exhausted."

"So, I should do it during the next wave?" She smirked, easing up on the pressure and rubbing gentle circles on the stretched skin.

"Mmm, maybe." Rapunzel smiled. "Just think, in a few months we're going to be parents."

"And I'll get to see you like this every day." Merida grinned, pressing a kiss to her mate's nose. "I love you."

"I love you more." the blonde countered, pulling her mate down for a gentle kiss.

"I love you most." Merida breathed, resting her forehead against Rapunzel's.


End file.
